


OMG They're Roommates

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulative Theo Raeken, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: When Theo and Liam decide to be roommates, Theo makes a plan to make it more than that.





	OMG They're Roommates

#

Pizza boxes and soda cans littered the coffee table. Mason and Corey curled together under a blanket on the couch. Liam laid in a pile of pillows on the floor. Theo sat back in the chair, but wasn't watching the movie. He couldn't help but notice the way those short kickboxing shorts Liam wore rode up his legs and showed off his small, perfect ass. It wasn't fair. The beta wasn't doing anything, but Theo couldn't seem to look away. He let out a bright laugh and rolled to his side. "I can't believe we made it through the final chase without a snide comment or even groan about it being so unrealistic."

He rolled his eyes and tried to look offended. "Last time I said anything you guys got mad. I was trying to be nice and not ruin your fun." 

"Suuuuurrre," Corey dragged the word out. "That was it. Not the fact that you were zoned out and NOT looking at the screen." Mason stifled a giggle as Corey looked directly at Liam.

"Defense mechanism," Theo countered. "This movie series all about car chases, and sexy badasses, plot and science don't really factor in."

"He's right on that point," Mason said. "That whole mid air catch thing Dom and Letty did is impossible, but I'm also sitting in a room with a werewolf and a couple of chimeras, so I have a pretty strong suspension of disbelief."

Liam stood with a laugh. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"No." The word was out before Theo could stop it. "You said Movie Marathon Sunday was a pack requirement. I wasn't allowed to leave early last month for work you insisted I trade shifts. Whatsherface can just deal without you for one day a month."

Liam blinked in confusion. "What? No. Emma and I broke up. I'm meeting with a possible roommate."

"You didn't tell me you were looking for a roommate," Theo accused, "or that you dumped your girlfriend."

"Didn't think you'd care, Mr I Live In Creepy Tunnels And Never Date Anyone."

The plan started forming in Theo's mind. "Maybe I don't want to live in the tunnels forever," he said.

"Really?" Liam's smile lit up his face. "Then I can cancel on Craigslist rando and we can watch Tokyo Drift!" 

Corey giggled, "Then they were roommates." Mason gasped and wiggled his eyebrows.

\---

The first part of his plan had gone perfectly. After two months of living together, they were friends. Not allies, or weary packmates, not just roommates, they were friends. Theo loved it. He loved being surrounded by Liam's scent, loved the sight of him grumpy in the morning as he zombie walked to the kitchen for coffee. They spent most evenings together, watching TV and cooking together. The only part of the arrangement he didn't love was watching Liam go on dates, but his plan took that into account. 

Liam ran out of the bathroom, still dripping, a towel wrapped low over his hips. "My date is early," he said in a panic. "Can you talk to him while I get dressed, please, and be nice?" He didn't wait for an answer just slipped into his bedroom. 

The guy knocked on the door. With a heavy sigh Theo answered it. He fought to control his heart rate and chemo signals. This guy had to be well over six feet tall. "Hi, I'm Liam's roommate Theo. He's just getting just getting dressed." Theo gave his most charming smile.

"I'm Steve," he said smiling. 

Of course his name was Steve, he looked like Captain fucking America. "Liam said you guys met at the gym. I was a little surprised he usually only dates people his parents pick out." Steve looked confused. "Well, they are a really close family. His mom told me Liam nursed until he was twelve. That might have been why he called his last girlfriend mommy." He shrugged and held out a can of soda to Steve. "I doubt you'll have to worry about that, though."

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Liam walked in. He looked amazing skinny jeans, a blue shirt that made his eyes impossibly bright. "I hope Theo didn't scare you too much."

"Just warning him about your weirdly close relationship with your parents."

"You shouldn't criticize what you don't understand, Theo. It's not weird to love your parents." Liam laughed, and Theo saw Steve's eyes grow slightly wider.

That was a win. There definitely wouldn't be a second date here, and he hadn't had to resort to the chocolate laxatives. The pair left for their date, dinner and pool, Liam had said was the plan, but Theo would be surprised if they even made it to dessert. It was time to prepare for the next part of the plan.

\---

The door opened, letting in a cloud of barely checked range and frustration. "I'm cursed!" Liam yelled and slammed the door. He froze as he caught sight of Theo. The chimera stood in the hallway that led to their bedrooms and the bathroom. His chest glistened with water. He held a towel to his head, still drying his hair. 

"Bad date, Littlewolf?" 

"Uh, yeah." His eyes focused on Theo's sweatpants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. "I made one stupid daddy joke, and he asks for the check. He couldn't get away fast enough." 

Theo shrugged. "At least this one didn't shit his pants."

"Every date I've been on has been a total disaster." He ran his hands in his hair and growled. "It's been months since I got laid, and I was really needing a dick in my ass tonight."

"There's a mood. Let me get dressed. We can hit Sinema." His eyes twinkled with mischief as he added, "I can be your stewardess."

"I can't believe Mason told you that story. No thanks on Sinema. I can't really see fucking some rando."

"But fucking a rando after he buys you dinner is okay?" 

"It's not the date or dinner. I was talking to Steve at the gym for over a month. We texted everyday for the last week. I was starting to get to know him…"

"You don't have to explain, Liam." Theo watched as Liam continued to stare at him. "It's been a while for me, too, for mostly the same reason, but I also don't want the drama of a relationship." Liam chewed his bottom lip. Theo could see his mind working, getting closer to where he wanted it. He ran the towel slowly over his chest before stretching to hang it over the rack.

"Friends with benefits," Liam blurted out, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. His face burned red.

Bullseye. "That would be a good solution, if I had a friend that was interested." He gave Liam a look that was nothing but sex, and licked his lips.

"I'm… I'm interested."

He wasn't sure who closed the distance, or started the kiss. The world narrowed to the smell of Liam, the taste of him, the feel of his body under his hands. Liam's hands on him were pure bliss. He sighed into every caress, as Liam's fingers slid over his muscles, tracing every ridge. He moaned into Liam's mouth. Their bodies slid together. Sweat ran. Liam came first. He laid on his back, his legs wrapped around Theo, hands tangled in the sheets, Theo's hand on his shaft and his hard shaft buried deep inside him. Theo's release followed a moment later spurred on by the feel of Liam's climax and the sight of him spilled over his own chest.

They laid in bed, catching their breath. "We have to do that again," Liam panted, "and again, and again."

Theo chuckled, pulled Liam close, paying no attention to the mess, and whispered over Liam's lips, "Just say when." 

\---

Theo did his best to ignore the movie. He just couldn't see the appeal. Yeah car chases were kind of fun, and there were some hot guys, but until they became, at least partially, aware of the laws of physics he couldn't enjoy it. So instead of watching he focused on how Liam sat on the floor next to his chair. The beta leaned his shoulder against the side of Theo's leg. A couple of times he rested his head on the chimera's knee. Theo let his fingers curl into the hair at the base of his neck. 

The next time Theo looked at the screen he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Not even Hollywood was that stupid he told himself before he opened his eyes. Nope. Hollywood really was that stupid. "I'm done! These movies are cancelled. That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen, and I literally lived with three evil mad scientists for half my life."

"It is not." Liam tilted his head back, still pressed against Theo. "Stop being over dramatic. Air dropping cars is actually one of their most realistic stunts. They even did it for real in filming." 

Theo started to protest, but Liam pulled out his phone and showed him the behind the scenes video. His brow furrowed. He opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again, but no sound came out.

"Oh my God, you broke Theo!" Mason whispered.

"He did not, and these movies are still ridiculous," Theo persisted. 

"Want to know what I think is ridiculous?" Corey asked with a grin. 

"That they're Roommates?" Mason wiggled his eyebrows at the last word. 

"Grow up, you two." Theo rolled his eyes, then caught sight of the screen where one of the good guys took a running leap off a bus that was falling off a cliff to grab the spoiler of a car as it drifted up to the cliff edge. "Yeah, I'm really done watching these."

"Fine, next month we can watch Crank." Liam smiled.

\---

Theo sighed contented. This was as closer to heaven as he ever thought he would be. He was warm, pleasantly sore and not just surrounded by Liam's scent, but by the beta himself. Liam rested his head on the broader man's chest and wrapped a leg around his hip. Theo trailed his fingers up and down the sleeping man's spine. 

Only one thing kept it from being perfect. They weren't actually dating. They did all the domestic stuff, and flirted like crazy, but officially they were just friends casually sleeping together, and his own emotions were so jumbled around Liam he couldn't tell if he was smelling his own longing, (love?) or if the beta was feeling the same for him. 

It didn't matter. He would never risk losing what they had, but he wanted to say the words. Six months ago he could hardly think them, but now he had to clench his jaw to keep them in. Maybe he could say it, just once, while Liam was asleep. No one would ever know. Theo listened to the werewolf's steady slow heartbeat, his soft rhythmic breathing. He licked his lips. His voice was the quietest whisper. "I love you, Liam."

Liam's head shot up, his eyes wide, mouth agape. Theo could hear his heart suddenly racing, feel his own pounding. "I…" he started, but couldn't think of anything to say. Liam didn't say a word. He scrambled out of bed, pulled on his crumpled jeans and ran. Theo heard the front door of their apartment slam. 

How could he have been so stupid? This is exactly why he wasn't going to say anything. Now Liam wanted nothing to do with him. It was a stupid risk to take. He never should have said anything. He yanked on his jeans, and began shoving clothes in his gym bag.

\---

Bleary eyed, Mason shuffled to his front door wearing nothing but his boxers. "Mase!" Liam yelled again. "Open the door!" 

"It's three in the morning, Liam!" Mason had hardly turned the knob when Liam push inside. He talked too fast for Mason's not fully awake brain to understand. "Slow down," Mason said as he closed the door and fell on the couch. "Your fly is down and I can see your…"

The werewolf turned his back to zip his jeans. "Theo said he loves me." 

"Water is wet. The sky is blue. It's three in the damn morning and I have class at eight. Any other completely fucking obvious things you want to review before I kick you out?" Liam gaped at his friend. 

"What did you say when he said it?" Corey asked from the hall.

Liam flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing. I sort of panicked."

"So he said he loves you, and you just ran?" Liam nodded, wincing. The chimera shook his head as he headed for the door. Liam just barely noticed he was completely naked before he turned invisible. "I'll make sure he doesn't skip town."

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose. "You really had no idea how he felt?" 

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You've been sleeping together for six months," Mason said exasperated. "When was the last time he slept in his own room?"

"I don't know. We like to cuddle after sex, then we just got used to sleeping next to each other."

"Do his clothes go in his room?"

"I have a bigger closet, and he doesn't sleep in there anyway, so it's more convenient."

"If your friends with benefits, you can date other people. When was the last time either of you dated anyone else?"

"We kept running out of condoms. It made sense to be exclusive so we didn't need them." Liam's words trailed off as he thought. "Holy flannel shirt! Theo is my boyfriend. Why am I the last to know I have a boyfriend?" 

Mason didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms and stared at his friend. Liam slapped himself in the forehead. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" he yelled then ran out the door.

Liam could hear Theo yelling as he ran the two blocks back to their apartment. "Give me back my keys, Corey! I can still smell and hear you when you're invisible. If I have to hurt you, I will." Theo stood by the driver's door of his truck, fully dressed with a duffle bag at his feet.

"You're…" Liam swallowed and tried again. "You're leaving?"

Theo's voice came out bitter. "Not like there's a reason for me to stay."

"You can't just run away because we had our first fight," Liam demanded. "Okay, so I panicked, and caused the fight, but how can we make up if you're back in the tunnels?"

Theo watched Liam. The beta bit his lip, eyes pleading. "First fight?" Theo asked.

Liam stepped closer. "Every couple fights, and let's be real about this. You suck at communicating, and I'm denser than a black hole. We are going to fight." Theo laughed, and Liam touched a hand to his stubbled jaw. "I'm sorry. I should have paid more attention to how you, how we were both feeling. I love you." 

"I love you, too," the chimera whispered.

The kiss started gentle. Liam barely touched his lips to Theo's. Theo leaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Liam's naked waist. They pulled each other closer, mouths opening as the kiss deepened. 

The keys clattered loudly in the truck bed, startling them apart. "It's about fucking time," said Corey's disembodied voice. "I'm going home. It's cold." Liam could hear his heartbeat retreat down the street.

They rested their foreheads together and laughed. "So we're officially boyfriends, right?" Liam asked. Theo nodded. "Good," Liam said. "We've had our first official fight. Let's go have our first official make up." Theo nodded, grabbed his keys, then took his boyfriend's hand and followed him into their apartment.


End file.
